Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu!
is μ’s fourth single released on February 15, 2012 on both CD and DVD, the day after Valentine's Day. It is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Masuda Tatsuyuki, and arranged by A-bee. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4907)' 'CD/DVD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # # # # Videos Single = |-| PV by Lantis = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Datte... (gyutto...) "love" de sekkin! (motto!) Motto... (datte...) dokiri asecchau! (mo! gyuu!) Datte... (gyutto...) "pure" na bouken (motto!) Motto... (yappa...) pyua rabu motto... (mo! gyuu!) Fudan yori sowa sowa itsumo yori kawaiku Doushitara "love"☆"love" Datte... (kyou wa) nidoto konai Koi no mahou doko ka de shinjite cha ikenai? Daisuki no kiseki o Douka... (kyou wa) okoshite yo (Soshite) junjou wa seigi! (junsui yo) Kimi yo furi muite (Soshite) dan dan kokoro ni amai (yume wa) ikaga? (yume o) Meshiagare Ureshii? Itoshii? Sekai ichi happii na koi Misete misete douka misete Unto, ganbacchau! Ureshii? Itoshii? Ijirashii? Suki yo... (sugoku...) suki yo... (Tsukamaete) gyutto (motto) watashi o mite "love" de sekkin! Datte daisuki Nanika chigau dokidoki dare wo sasou shiritai Akuma demo "pure"☆"pure" Yappa... (henne) kao akai Koi wa mahou ima kara hajimemasho futari de! Hajirai mo yuuki de Gubbai... (henne) daitan ne (Kiite) jounetsu de shoubu! (jouzetsu ni) Kimi ni katarou ka (Kiite) jin jin takamaru atsui (omoi) todoke! (omoi) Uketomete Agetai! Kimetai! Sekaijuu rakkii ni naare Mieta mieta mirai mieta Hontou, kou nacchau? Agetai! Kimetai! Ukaretai! Ite ne... (koko ni...) ite ne... (Urotaecha) yana no (dakara) watashi to kite "pure" na bouken! Yappa koi desho Hen ne... (yappa...) "pure" na bouken! (byutto! ) Hen ne... (yappa...) kurari komacchau (pa! pyuu! ) Agetai! Kimetai! Watashitachi kyou no tame ni "pure" na "love" de "pure" de "love" na honki I miss you!! Ureshii? Itoshii? Sekai ichi happii na koi Misete misete douka misete Unto, ganbacchau! Ureshii? Itoshii? Ijirashii? Suki yo... (sugoku...) suki yo... (Tsukamaete) gyutto (motto) watashi o mite "love" de sekkin! Datte daisuki Motto (gyutto...) motto gyutto (mo! gyuu!) Kyou wa dokiri asecchau! |-| Kanji= だって…(ぎゅっと…)"love"で接近!(もっと!) もっと…(だって…)ドキリ焦っちゃう!(もっ!ぎゅー!) だって…(ぎゅっと…)"pure"な冒険!(もっと!) もっと…(やっぱ…)ぴゅあらぶもっと…(もっ!ぎゅー!) 普段よりそわそわ いつもより可愛く どうしたら"love"☆"love" だって…(今日は)二度と来ない 恋の魔法どこかで 信じてちゃいけない? ダイスキの奇跡を どうか…(今日は)起こしてよ (そして)純情は正義!(純粋よ) キミよ振り向いて (そして)だんだん心にあまい(夢は)いかが?(夢を)めしあがれ 嬉しい?愛しい? 世界一ハッピーな恋 見せて見せてっどうか見せてっ うんと、がんばっちゃう! 嬉しい?愛しい?いじらしい? すきよ…(すごく…)っすきよ… (つかまえて)ぎゅっと(もっと)私を見て "love"で接近!だって大好き なにか違うどきどき だれを誘う知りたい あくまでも"pure"☆"pure" やっぱ…(ヘンね)顔赤い 恋は魔法いまから 始めましょふたりで! ハジライも勇気で ぐっばい…(ヘンね)大胆ね (きいて)情熱で勝負!(饒舌に)キミに語ろうか (きいて)じんじん高まるあつい(想い)とどけ!(想い)うけとめて あげたい!決めたい! 世界中ラッキーになあれ 見えた見えたっみらい見えたっ ほんと、こうなっちゃう? あげたい!決めたい!浮かれたい! いてね…(ここに…)いてね… (うろたえちゃ)やなの(だから)私と来て "pure"な冒険!やっぱ恋でしょ ヘンね…(やっぱ…)"pure"な冒険!(びゅっと!) ヘンね…(やっぱ…)クラリ困っちゃう(ぱっ!ぴゅー!) あげたい!決めたい! 私たち今日のために "pure"な"love"で"pure"で"love"な本気 I miss you!! 嬉しい?愛しい? 世界一ハッピーな恋 見せて見せてっどうか見せてっ うんと、がんばっちゃう! 嬉しい?愛しい?いじらしい? すきよ…(すごく…)っすきよ… (つかまえて)ぎゅっと(もっと)私を見て "love"で接近!だって大好き もっと(ぎゅっと…)もっとぎゅっと(もっ!ぎゅー!) 今日はドキリ焦っちゃう! |-| English= But... (Firmly...) Getting closer to "love"! (More!) More.... (But...) Startled and rushing! (More! Firm!) But... (Firmly...) A "pure" adventure! (More!) More... (I knew it...) More of this pure love...! (More! Firm!) More fidgety than usual, acting cuter than normal How do we become lovey-dovey? But... (Today...) Won’t come again Can’t I believe the magic of love exists somewhere? The miracle of love Please... (For today) Awaken (And so) A pure heart is justice! (It’s pure) You should turn around (And so) How about gradually letting my sweet (Dreams) into your heart? Treat yourself (To my dreams) Happy? Dear? It’s the happiest love in the world I’ll show you, I’ll show you, Somehow I’ll show you With a lot of effort, I’ll do my best! Happy? Dear? Touching? I love you... (So much...) I love you... (Catch me) Firmly (More) Look at me Getting closer to “love”! Because I love you Something’s different and I'm excited, I want to know who to ask This is completely pure, pure love I knew it... (How weird) I’m blushing Let’s start the magic of love right now, the two of us! I’m shy but I have courage Good-bye to it... (How weird) How daring (Listen) It’s a match through passion! (At length) Shall I talk to you? (Listen) Let my acutely swelling and warm (Feelings) reach you! Accept (My feelings) I want to give it! I want to figure it out! Become the luckiest in the world I saw it, I saw it, I saw the future Really, will it turn out this way? I want to give it! I want to figure it out! I want to be happy! Stay…(Right here) Stay... (Being flustered) I’m tired of that (So) Come with me It’s a "pure" adventure! As I thought, it’s love How weird... (As I thought) It’s a "pure" adventure! (But!) How weird... (As I thought) It’s dizzyingly troubling! (Poof! Whoosh!) I want to give it! I want to figure it out! For the sake of today With a "pure love", with "purity", we’re "lovingly" serious I miss you!! Happy? Dear? It’s the happiest love in the world I’ll show you, I’ll show you, Somehow I’ll show you With a lot of effort, I’ll do my best! Happy? Dear? Touching? I like you... (So much...) I like you... (Catch me) Firmly (More) Look at me Getting closer to "love"! Because I love you More (Firmly...) More firmly (More! Firm!) Startled and rushing today! Gallery Single Scans= Muse Mogyutto Love de Sekkin Chuu Illustration.jpg Mogyutto love de Sekkin Chuu! - Seiyuu Scan.jpg Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Single Category:Animated Songs Category:Radio Dramas Category:Μ's Songs